


The Hulked Out Avenger In New Vegas

by Vampyrfan180



Series: The Hulked Out Avenger [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Android Yes Man (Fallout New Vegas), Avengers Family, BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Caesar's Legion, Cameos, Canon-Typical Violence, Classic Doctor Who References, Companions, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Cultural References, Destruction, Doctor Who References, Door ripping, Expanded Universe, F/M, Fallout New Vegas Main Quest, Fallout Video Game References, Gen, Guest Stars, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hulk Outs, Hulk Smash (Marvel), Hulk Thor but it’s his hulk form from the comic Hulked out heroes, Hulk Tony Stark, Human Jane (Fallout New Vegas), Human Mr. House (Fallout), Human Victor (Fallout New Vegas), Independent New Vegas (Fallout), Inspired by Doctor Who, Mad Max Series (movies) References, Modded Fallout New Vegas, Modern Doctor Who References, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), Muscles, NCR | New California Republic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Mutation but that doesn't come till much later, Pop Culture, Post Cartoon, References to Canon, References to past Avengers Assemble Episodes, Road Trips, Science Fiction, Series, Side Quests, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Time Shenanigans, Time Stone, Time Travel, Time traveler Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark Flirts, Tony Stark-centric, doctor who elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyrfan180/pseuds/Vampyrfan180
Summary: Transported to New Vegas by the time stone for unknown reasons now A Hulked out Iron Man has to survive a nuclear wasteland while facing Radscorpions, Deathclaws, and Calzors, Supermutants, Centaurs, and much more.





	1. The Time Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the Avengers Assemble episode Hulked Out Avengers it had some humor in it and to honest it made a bit more sense than It's a Gamma Gamma World from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (which is still great by the way) plus it really showed what it's like to walk in Hulk's shoes, anyway enough talk enjoy this little crossover also if any of you got ideas for pairings for this story let me know in the reviews for it would be most appreciated. Ps while this is taking place after the cartoon it's also set where Tony and Thor didn't revert from being Hulks also I'll like to point out that I'll be basing Thor's Hulk form off the one from Hulked Out Heroes comics enjoy.

**New York Avengers Tower living room**

Avengers tower home of Earth's Mightiest Heroes however things at the tower aren't what they seem at the moment, reason why will it's Tony he's been holed up in his lab trying to figure out the infinity stone of time they found on the streets of New York.

"He's been in his lab for a longtime now maybe one of us should go and check on him" Natasha suggested.

"Hey if you want to talk to Tony go right ahead just don't make him angry we don't need a repeat okay" Hulk said.

Natasha nodded before headed for Tony's lab when she arrived at the lab she knocked on the door.

"Tony open up its Widow" she said but the door didn't open.

"Come on Tony open door I just want to talk to you" she said.

**Stark's Lab Avengers Tower**

Tony however was unaware of Widow's arrival for he was too busy trying to figure out the time stone and what could it do, or was he.

"Sir?" Jarvis said.

"What is it Jarvis?" The Gamma upped Iron Man/Tony Stark asked.

"Its Black Widow sir she's requesting entry no doubt she wants to check on you" Jarvis said.

Tony mentally groans before replying.

"Alright send her in" Tony said before door automatically opened and allowed Natasha free passage into the lab.

"What do you want Widow?" Tony asked as his teammate entered.

"I just came to talk to you Tony" Natasha said.

"About what?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About you mainly you been holed up in your lab for a longtime now trying to figure out the time stone without taking a single break, what's on your mind Tony?" Natasha said.

The hulked out avenger looked in Natasha's eyes and saw a look of concern in those green orbs of hers and sighed he knew he couldn't lie to Natasha about the stone cause she'll be able to tell so he decides to come clean and tell her the truth.

"I finally figured out the stone's priorities Nat apparently it has the ability to manipulate, to change, to alter, and to send the wielder through time" Tony explained while showing her the time stone.

"That's interesting" Natasha said.

Just then a loud humming sound emitted from the time stone causing it to glow an unearthly red surprising Natasha in the process.

The Hulked out avenger caught Natasha's surprised look and asked.

"Nat what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Tony the stone it's glowing" Natasha said.

Tony looked down at the time stone and his eyes widened in realization at what he saw then said.

"Natasha get yourself and the others to safety now!" Tony said with warning in his voice.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"No time to explain you guys got to get somewhere safe right away" Tony said.

"What about you we can't just leave you here" Natasha said.

"I'll be fine now get yourself and the others out of here and quick!" The hulked out Iron Man/Tony Stark shouted.

Not wanting to argue any further she made a mad dash for the door or what's left of it, but not before stealing a second glance at Tony who was now engulfed in the same unearthly red glow from the time stone and disappeared in a flash of red light taking the time stone with him.

"Tony!" Natasha shouted.


	2. Meet The Courtier/Arriving in Wasteland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 to A Hulked Out Avenger in New Vegas where Iron Man/Tony Stark arrives in Wasteland and meets the Courtier and joins him on his quest around New Vegas so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping the the tutorial quest and focusing more on the main quests, and some side quests, so enjoy the story and remember if you got any ideas on who should I pair Iron Man\Tony Stark with let me know in the reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers Assemble or Fallout New Vegas or Doctor Who they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Mojave Wasteland**

a loud humming sound was heard along with an unearthly red glow appeared on a road blowing away dust in every direction, once the glow and sound died down The Hulked out Avenger stepped out of the cloud dust and surveyed his surroundings and saw that he was no longer in New York.

"Where am I or better yet when am I" The Hulked out Avenger asks himself before contacting Jarvis.

"Jarvis when or where am I?" He asked the AI hidden through his armor but got nothing but static.

"Jarvis you there?" Tony asked his AI but got nothing but static yet again.

"Great without Jarvis I won't be able to figure out where and when I 'am at so it looks like I'm on my own for the time being" he said.

Just then Tony heard gunfire and someone shouting "Die you oversized arachnids!"

'Oversized arachnids?' Tony thought confused.

Wanting to investigate this further the Hulked out avenger flew off to the source of gunfire to see who was causing it.

**In another part of the Mojave Wasteland**

Logan Strongheart was shooting at hordes of Giant Radscorpions with his varmint rifle he gotten from Sunny Smiles and frankly it wasn't doing much damage to them.

"Dammit why won't these things just die already?" Logan said in his deep distinctive voice.

Just then one of the giant Radscorpions was killed by what looked like a light blue light.

"What the hell?" Logan said.

"Need a hand?" An unfamiliar voice asked from the air.

Logan looked up and saw a huge man at least he thought it was man with green eyes, dark green skin, black hair, thick eyebrows, and a thick goatee, plus a hulking build, and was clad in red and gold armor.

**Tony's POV**

Tony soon reached the source of gunfire and saw a man in his mid twenties wearing a leather jacket of sorts and who kind of looked like Wolverine, facing off giant scorpions but there was something off about them for they were glowing. Knowing that the guy might need he fired his repulsors at the nearest giant scorpion surprising the man in the process.

"Need a hand?" He asked the man bringing him out of his surprised state and turned to face Tony.

The man looked at Tony curiously as if he was examining him a course who could blame him? I mean it's not every day that you see a person who was 8 feet 3 inches tall or just bigger with green skin and eyes and a build that would even give a bodybuilder a run for their money especially when Gamma Radiation is involved.

**Logan's POV**

Logan continued to examine the man before him a bit more before replying.

"Do what you can to help but be careful of their stingers otherwise you'll get a serious dose of radiation in your body" he said with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Wait radiation what do you mean by that?" The man asked.

"You must be new here" Strongheart said to himself before one of the Radscorpions lunged there there tail at him thankfully he was able to dodge it.

"I'll explain later right now just focus on killing them" Logan commanded.

**Tony's POV**

Tony didn't bother to take the conversation any further so he shot his repulsors at one of the giant scorpions instantly killing it, while the Wolverine look alike got out his Marksman's Carbine and started to shoot at the giant scorpions killing one of them in the process. They continued to shoot at the giant scorpions with guns and repulsors a blazing.

Once all the giant scorpions were dealt with the two stopped a minute to catch their breath a few minutes before turning to face each other.

**3** **rd** ** person POV**

"Thanks for helping me out Mr.… Logan trailed off.

"Stark Tony Stark and your welcome" Tony said and introduced.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stark names Logan Strongheart but most call me Courtier 6 I'm the courtier her for I work for the Mojave express here in New Vegas" Logan said.

"New Vegas? Don't you mean Las Vegas?" Tony asked curiously.

"Not anymore ever since the nuclear war someone was stupid enough to drop a nuke over Washington Dc and Las Vegas turning both the capital and the city into a wasteland of full creatures beyond your imagination" Logan explained.

"So those giant Scorpions we fought they were actually" Tony paused.

"Mutants?" Logan finished.

Tony nodded.

"Well more or less for they're actually called Giant Radscorpions nasty creatures you want real mutants wait till we run into some Supermutants or Centaurs those things could really pack a punch and are real tough to kill Logan said.

"So that's why you told me to watch out for the stingers on the scorpions cause their filled with radiation" Tony said.

"Radiation Poison you name it" Logan said.

"You're quite the expert on this place aren't ya?" Tony asked.

"You could say for I'm originally from Canada before my parents and I moved to Goodsprings after all" Logan said in his gruff voice.

"I see then perhaps you can answer my questions then Tony said.

"What questions?" Logan asked.

"Like where am I? And what is the year?" Tony said.

"You're in the Mojave Wasteland what also use to be the Mojave Desert" Logan said.

"And the year what's the year?" Tony asked.

"The year is 2281" Logan answered.

"Did you say 2281?" Tony asked.

Logan nodded.

The Hulked out Avenger's mouth went a gap after Logan said that the time stone not only did it sent him through time but further into time as well. And not only that he was also sent to a timeline where one one of Earths most popular cities and capitals got nuked killing billions.

"Wait a minute you said Las Vegas and Dc both got hit by the same nuke correct?" Tony asked recovering from what he just learned.

"Wrong both nukes were different, the one in Washington Dc happened in 2077 while the one that struck Las Vegas happened this this year turning into what is now known as New Vegas" Logan explained.

"Were there any survivors when the nukes dropped?" Tony asked.

"There were plenty of survivors Mr. Stark cause they spend most of their times hiding out in their own vaults" Logan answered.

Tony nodded.

"Now if you don't have any more questions to ask me I have to get to Primm cause I have someone to meet there tag along if you like just try to avoid falling into any pools of radiation for there's no telling what it could do to you especially with the way you are now" Logan pointed out before heading off to Primm.

Tony nodded again then flew after Logan so they can head for Primm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter 2 to A Hulked out Avenger in New Vegas I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> One last thing folks I'm thinking of turning this into a series of fanfics kinda like Doctor Who with the time Stone sending Tony Stark\Iron Hulk( the name people gave Tony's hulk form) through time none stop by himself or with a companion so share yer thoughts in the reviews on whether or not I should turn this into or series so till next time TTFN tah tah for now.


	3. A Unlucky dose of Radiation/Off to Primm

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers Assemble or Fallout New Vegas or Doctor Who they belong to their rightful owners. Mojave Wasteland 

"Don't you ever get tired of flying in that bulky armor of yours Stark?" Logan asked The Hulked Out Avenger in his deep distinctive voice. The Hulked Out Avenger looked at Logan confused a few minutes before replying. 

"Nope why is it bothering you or something? Cause if it is then I can just walk" Tony said.

"That's probably for the best just be careful where you land though because the radiation levels here are off the scale" Logan warned.

Tony nodded and stopped flying and landed on the ground with a splash catching Logan's attention. Logan turned around and growled.

"Dammit Stark I told you to be care where you land cause of the radiation levels" he growled.

"So this is the radiation you warned me about?" Tony said while trying to get out of the puddle of radiation only to fall in it after tripping over something. 

"Well what did you think it was water?" Logan asked angrily. Tony shrugged while Logan rubbed his temples before continuing.

"It doesn't matter right now just get yourself out of there and come on because I don't have any rad away on me right at the minute" he continued.   
  
Tony nodded and climbed out of the puddle of radiation and faced Logan then asked.

"So any idea what's going to happen to me and what's Rad Away?" he asked The Courtier.

"Well mainly if someone gets a serious dose of radiation in them they would most likely get sick and die of radiation poisoning and that's just how it is for me in The Wasteland. You on the other hand is a whole different story cause it's like I said when we met Tony there's no telling what the radiation could do to you especially with the way you are now" Logan reminded then said. 

"As for what is Rad away it's mainly used to remove any source of radiation from the body so the survivors won't get sick from radiation poisoning and die or mutate" he explained while Stark nodded in understanding then asked.

"And exactly how much radiation did I get? Tony asked. 

"An unlucky dose I'm afraid" Logan said gruffly.

" AN UNLUCKY DOSE ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Tony shouted. 

Logan nodded.

"But how is that possible?" Tony asked. 

"The puddle of radiation you fell in was full of a lot of radiation causing it to go all into you" Logan answered. 

"As long as it doesn't change me more, I should be fine for I already got a Gamma virus in my bloodstream" the hulked out Avenger commented.

_** 'I don't know about that, wait did he just say Gamma virus how is he still alive?'**_ The courtier thought before the two continued towards Primm.


	4. Tony Hulks out Sorta/Gate to Primm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 to A Hulked Out Avenger in New Vegas where Tony Hulks out sorta and then it's off to The Primm so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers Assemble or Fallout New Vegas or Doctor Who for they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Mojave Wasteland**

As the two walked towards Primm Logan casted a quick glance at Tony to see if he changed or anything, and luckily he didn't though what he said about a Gamma virus in his bloodstream lingered in his head.  
  
Tony however felt like he needed stock up on energy, for he was feeling a bit peckish and a bit drain but he chose to ignore it though the way he was holding his abdomen proved that he won't be able to ignore it forever for Hulk had told him and Thor that they needed to stock up on their energy so they could keep up their strength or risk losing all of it but where the hell was the co leader of the Avengers going to find enough food to keep him fed in a nuclear wasteland!

Logan gave the Hulked out Avenger a odd look, is he hungry? if so why didn't he had them stop by anywhere to grab some food? For his food supplies are rather low at the moment or was his hulking companion he injured during the skirmish against the giant radscorpions? so many questions.

**3rd person POV**

"What?" Tony asked when he caught the courtier staring at him.

The courtier was Silent and continued to stare at Stark.

"What is there something on my face?" Stark asked getting impatient.

Again the courtier was silent.

"FOR FUCK SAKES! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" The hulked out avenger shouted angrily and started to hulk out a bit more while his armor remained.

"Nothing let's continue to Primm" the Wolverine look alike lied.

"That reminds me why are we heading there anyway?" Tony asked slightly calm despite knowing that the Courtier was lying then returned to his normal hulk form.

"Cause someone there might have a lead on the person that wanted me dead!" Logan said.

"Wait a minute what do you mean wanted you dead did someone ordered a hit on you?" Tony asked.

Logan nodded.

"When the hell did that happen?" Tony asked.

"It happened before you arrived here I was just on my way to Primm to deliver a package when all of a sudden the Great Khans along with someone else decided to show up while the other guy known as Benny shot me in the head, I would have died if it hadn't been for Victor and Doc Mitchell who managed to patch me up" Logan explained.

"Great Khans huh? What are they some type Mongolian gang and was this Benny person you’re assailant?" Tony asked.

"More like a faction actually the real gangs live up in the strip and The Great Khans aren't Mongolian Stark their American" Logan said an added.

"As for Benny being my assailant did you not hear me say that he fucking shot me in the damn head before Doc Mitchell patched me up" he added temper rising.

"Calm down I just wanted to be sure for it’s sounds impossible for someone to get shot in the head and live long enough to tell the tale” Tony said while Logan nodded and headed for Primm with Tony following behind.

The two continued their way to Primm to find the guy that might have a lead on the people and the person that tried to kill Logan.

When they arrived at the entrance to Primm Tony approached the entrance and prepared to enter the town but before he could Logan stopped him.

"Tony perhaps I should lead the way" he said in his gruff voice.

The Hulked out Avenger stared at Logan dumbstruck and made a mental note to tell Logan about his um…hulk problem when he gets the chance along with asking him if he knows someone that would be able to send him back to his own time period.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Think about it do you really want to enter a rundown town where the people might mistaken you for a supermutant?" Logan questioned.

Tony thought about it for a few minutes until realization struck him.

So he stepped away from the entrance and gestured to Logan to go ahead him.

Logan nodded and went ahead with Tony close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 4 next chapter will start off the first main story mission and one of the side missions after that we head back to New York to see how The Avengers are faring will without Tony also Logan and Tony well get two famous companions to join them so till next chapter see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter feel free to follow, favorite, or review and if you got ideas for pairings let me know for I would appreciate it, so till next time see ya.


End file.
